


The usual James

by AkaneMikael



Series: Paura dei legami, terrore di perderlo [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kames - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: During the difficult period of Karim, friends of the team, loyalists, lined up on his side and help to pull himself up, in particular James ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il solito James](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455552) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> This is a translation of my fic, I'm italian, my english is not so good, but better of google, so I just want to do it!

[](https://36.media.tumblr.com/ca6bd9dd2463cf29adf826ed353d19c9/tumblr_nyjgi4Eyqd1tgspk3o2_r1_540.jpg) 

\- Please tell me what can I do for you ... - James asked praying. Karim looked at him and lingered in his big sad eyes worried and bent his head sighing.  
At first he wanted to say 'no' and send him away, but then those eyes so expressive, usually heat reason, they did decide to say something else.  
And slightly pinched his cheek with the fingers.  
\- Nothing, smile again. - James, impressed that he had not sent away quickly, looked surprised, then Karim continued delicate as lately was no longer: - You can do it for me? Smile like you always do? - And so James' face lit up one of his lovely sweet pure smiles.  
\- Sure! - Karim then relaxed and lightened, hinted at a brief smile, then kissed his forehead and went to the field where there were already others who were starting the training.  
James followed him running up close and when Karim turned to look at him, he smiled again. It was not to make an effort, he was spontaneous. He was held at the time thinking it was indelicate, but if it was one of the things that Karim wanted, then there were no problems!  
He didn’t tell him that he was worried that Karim wouldn’t him close, didn’t say he was on his side, didn’t try speeches of any kind.  
He just smiled every time he look at him.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Karim sat on the bench taking one of the blankets available, slowly the others around settled and James slowed in front of him, uncertain whether to sit, beside him or not. Karim looked up at him and saw, lifted a flap of blanket to sit silently.  
\- Sure? - Asked. Karim smiling and put his hand on the chair next to his. So James sat down next to him taking half his blanket which could cover both.  
A few moment's silence, then a shy and dared:  
\- I'm not even sure what will please you. - Karim would normally annoyed, in a period like that, for a similar phrase. But not look at him, he did a sigh, not a special mention.  
Continuing to look ahead, his teammate on the pitch, he just answered talking with a low tone:  
\- You make me pleasure. - James then looked insecure of what he had said and Karim repeated it without looking or raise the tone: - Having you near I like. And I love your smile and jokes. And you do what you always do. -  
And James would do it, again without speeches and advice, nor questions.  
As if they had not said anything, as if there were no special circumstances.  
James, throughout the match as seen together, from the bench, in the cold of November, would do simply 'the usual James', talking all the time, joking, laughing, moving around.  
With a serious and impassive Karim however kept him there as a kind of anti-stress remedy.  
As if woe betide anyone who touched him.  
And another hour and a half went willingly, despite the difficult period.


End file.
